Lanthandea Chronicels
by StarDust550
Summary: I need constructive criticism and opinions since I am a newbie ;-;. Thanks in advance


_**Lanthandea Chronicles**_

A silver medallion was hanging on the Dmitrian sky, portrayed through a backdrop of dark velvet filled with glistening incandescent bodies of light. The blood-red tinted light reflected on the Gresgo's pond, accompanied by a thick dark cloud of smoke. A roaring sound can be heard from a distance. Fire ravages throughout the village of Heatherstown, destroying everything they touch. The tormenting scream of the people whisks along with the battle cry of an armed throng of men in dark armor, bearing a coat of arms of a purple dragon. It was pure chaos. Blood splattered across the streets with murdered bodies on the alley. It was a total bloody night. The clang of the steel rings as village soldiers tried defending the sieged village. Some survived, but some are dead. Amid the rampant killings, an infant wrapped in swaddling clothes was carried by an old man. Carefully handled as a figure of a woman's shadow showed up under the dim-lit oil lamp. The lady looked very fair-skinned, with long slick black hair as her long eyelashes protrude from her eyelids, reflecting her cyan blue eyes. With a sharp nose and her thick eyebrows, she flaunts her beauty. The old man bowed as the lady entered the room with a worry drawn on his face.

"My lady? What should we do to this child?" asked the old man.

"Could you do me a favor Rood?" the lady asked.

"Aye my lady Syrana"

"Go to Hollowvale Village, and you'll be safe from the reaches of these evil men."

"How about my lady? Are you going to stay here? It's dangerous!"

"I apologize but I should stay and fend off these attackers as it is my duty as the village's leader. Just move with haste and in no time you'll reach the village. There's a carriage waiting for you outside."

Tears fell from Rood's face as he heard Syrana's words. A surge of determination filled him. He bid farewell to the lady and went outside and a carriage was waiting for them. "May the gods of Lanthandea watch over you Rood and Wynn," Syrana whispered as she wears a glowing cyan talisman. She then steps outside the underground base and helps the soldiers quench the outraging chaos.

As she stepped outside, people were in total disorder. Guards are accompanying other villagers to safety and others keep fending off the invaders. Smoke from the burning houses engulfs the area, making it hard to breathe. "I pray to thee my ancestors, lend me thy strength. Vanquish the fire from this village!"

A thin, transparent film rose quickly from the ground in front of her. It was circular with a shimmering quality of gust. It expanded slowly as it floated toward her. Lina quickly called the wind to brush it away. The wind quickly swirled around the houses. Suddenly, the fire raging from the houses were put out and the enveloping smoke before her was taken away by the wind. A shimmering mist shot up to the air, disappearing. Syrana dodged as an enemy tried to shot her using a magic-infused crossbow. The arbalest named Vixra smirked at her, jumping from the rooftop of a certain house.

Syrana sneered. "I shall annihilate you all."

* * *

A surge of sadness filled Rood's heart as he have to leave lady Syrana at Heatherstown village, bearing an infant with his two hands. He would never forget her kindness when the day he lost his own beloved wife. Syrana managed to save Syrana from getting decapitated by the same enemies that stormed the village, but it's too late, her wife died before she managed to save her, arriving only to see her lifeless body in Rood's hands, bleeding. From that day onwards, Rood vowed his loyalty to serve the Lady in debt of his life and to avenge her fallen wife. The sound of the horse's galloping and the coach's wheels hummed around the child's ears, silently still, in deep slumber.

"Lady Syrana named you Ari, the sole heir of her air elemental control," brushing his forehead with delicate care. The coach continues to move forward towards their destination under the heaven's moonlight.

* * *

Searching for a place to camp, she tied her steed around an oak tree. Syrana, exhausted from her journey, opened her water flask, drinking to satisfy her thirst. It was night time and the sound of the crickets and the distant hooting of an owl sings in chorus. After chanting a spell to ignite the firewood, she sat in front of the bonfire, warming herself from the night's cold embrace. Abruptly, she heard a cry. It was not a cry of a man or woman. She stood up to search the source of the cry. Cautiously she searched her way through the thick foliage. Until she saw a clearing surrounded with trees. The umbra rays of the moon shined towards the ground, where a child was lying on a haystack, wrapped in swaddling clothes. No words could describe what she feels at the moment. An overwhelming sensation of shock and fascination fills her. Drawing near to the child's location, she carefully lifted the child, embracing with utmost care.

"Why are you left alone here in this dangerous woods? I shall now take care of you and name you Ari," Syrana brushed the child's head with motherly-like love in the middle of a silent night.

* * *

Explosions continue to erupt from the village as a fierce battle between Vixra and Syrana, exchanging bolts and magical projectiles. Gasping for breath, Syrana continues to perform incant spells while the arbalist continues to shoot her with her magic-infused crossbow, using her speed as an advantage. Syrana quickly conjured ice shards, chilling the air in a short amount of time and casting it towards the opponent. The arbalist somersaulted in the air, dodging projectiles on its wake but Syrana managed to allocate overgrowing plants on her landing position, binding Vixra without any mercy. Struggling from the vine's tight grasp, Syrana take this chance to defeat her. Taking a deep breath, she conjured a massive fireball before her.

"This is for making my people suffer!

Shouting, Syrana released the attack towards Vixra's entrapped body, burning everything to the ground. After the attack, she was exhausted, gasping for air. A faint whisper passed through her ears and fell to the ground, heavily wounded. Gritting in pain, Syrana held her slashed right arm, losing lots of blood. A twang of the crossbow's string caught by her ears, but it's too late. She was shot in the chest with a bolt coated with deadly poison. Vixra emerged from the darkness.

"Luckily I made it in time to make a decoy to fool you, too bad though you'd slowly die from excruciating pain," Vixra brandished her weapon while stomping Syrana hard to the ground, coughing out blood. "You should've surrendered earlier when you knew that the Council of Midnight befalls on this village," she smirked.

Syrana's vision was getting blurry and the poison's effect was spreading throughout her body, leaving her paralyzed to death. The village was burning. A lot of people suffered and died. Families are lost, and peace was disturbed. Her memories of this place begin to reminiscent. "Sorry for being an incompetent leader my people," tears fell from her cyan blue eyes. "May the good be triumphant in the coming days," the last words came out of her mouth and died on the cold hard ground.

* * *

[A year later]

The sun sets on the west, painting the ground orange in colour, reflected by the soft puffy clouds on the sky. The ruins of the burn houses and graves of the people who died from the attack were lying peacefully. Birds freely flying in the air and wild animals starting to appear. An eye-catching place caught the stranger's eye. A grave surrounded by daisies was lying with animals surrounding it. A cyan crystal pendant was lying on top of it, arraying its beauty. It was all a memory. A dreadful past but time will come when the past will a solid stand for the future. The breeze brushes through the forest, making a calm atmosphere.

"Until the day I will avenge you," the stranger uttered.


End file.
